How Moonrock Became Autobot
by Sunstone-TF
Summary: I made this story by my imagination. It is also for a friend.


It was a week since Moonrock last saw her mentor, Primalstar, when Moonrock became pregnant.  
"Where is Primalstar? She told me last week to come here every day. But I have been coming here and she's the one that's not arriving." Moonrock said to herself. She looks around and she sees Skyblazer, Starscream's girlfriend, walk past.  
"Hey, Skyblazer, have you seen Primalstar anywhere!?" Moonrock shouted to Skyblazer.  
"Who?" Replied Skyblazer, looking confused.  
"My mentor, have you seen her?"  
"Oh, her. Um, only last week."  
"Oh. So where did you last see her?"  
"Confronting to Megatron about you."  
"So what did she say?"  
"Um...'I can't train her! She's pregnant!' I think that what she said."  
"What did Megatron say?" Replied Moonrock  
"He didn't say anything, but you should have seen his face." Skyblazer did the face that Megatron did.  
"Ha ha ha! That's my Megatron! Ha ha ha!" Laughed Moonrock.  
"I better go and talk to Megatron if I was you."  
"Huh? Why?" Moonrock said, confused.  
"Because Megatron was the last Decepticon to see Primalstar. Go and see him."  
"I will."  
"Well, good luck."  
"Thanks. See you."  
"See you."  
Skyblazer starts to walk off and Moonrock goes to the place Megatron usually goes to. She came to the place and sees Megatron just standing there. She came closer to him and he said, "Come to find someone."  
"Yes, and it is not you."  
"Not me - ((Now I feel really stupid)) who then?!" Megatron said out loud.  
"Primalstar, have you seen her?"  
"Nope. Why?" Megatron said.  
"Well, Skyblazer said you were the last Decepticon to see her."  
"Well, I never saw her!" Megatron shouted. Moonrock backed off.  
"Well, someone saw her last! And someone said it was you!"  
"WELL, IT WASN'T ME!" Megatron shouted out loud, which caught some Decepticon attention.  
"WELL, SOMEONE SAID IT WAS YOU!" Moonrock shouted to Megatron.  
"Well, this is not going too well." Starscream said.  
"SHUT UP, STARSCREAM!" Both Megatron and Moonrock shouted at Starscream. Starscream backed off and everyone departed.  
"TELL ME WHERE IS PRIMALSTAR!" Shouted Moonrock.  
"I DON'T KNOW! WHY ASK ME!"  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE LAST ONE WHO SAW HER!" That silenced Megatron.  
A few minutes later, Megatron finally said. "...I killed her..."  
"What...what did you say?"  
"I KILLED HER, ALRIGHT!"  
"Why did you do that for?"  
"Because after she told me you were pregnant, she said she wanted to become an Autobot and I didn't allow that, so I killed her."  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Moonrock and she slapped Megatron.  
"GGGRRRRR!" Megatron grabs Moonrock and threw her to the ground.  
"Ugh..." Moonrock groaned. "...Why...?"  
"Because I want to keep all of the Decepticons the way they are. If a Decepticon says he wants to become an Autobot, he will be instantly killed!"  
"That's it! I've had enough of becoming a Decepticon!" Moonrock said when she gets up.  
"What are you talking about?" Megatron said, looking confused.  
"I am going to become an Autobot with this sparkling. I've had enough with you!" Moonrock shouted.  
"((No...she can't become an Autobot)) WHY YOU DISGRACEFUL BETRAYER!" Screamed Megatron and punches Moonrock in the face. Moonrock falls onto the floor and Megatron puts his foot on top of Moonrock's neck.  
"You can go, but this sparkling CAN'T!" And he tears the sparkling out of Moonrock's stomach plate.  
"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHH!" Screamed Moonrock in pain.  
Megatron looks at the sparkling in his hand. "Well, no one can hear you scream!" And he throws the dead sparkling on the floor and walks away.  
"...No..." Said a very weak Moonrock. A lot of Energon came out of her stomach plate.  
"...No..." She said faintly, and closed her optics.  
A few minutes later...  
"Oh my Primus! That is just horrible what the Decepticons have done to you! I have watched it all." Said a deep male voice ((Ironhide)), "I will take you to Ratchet, to see you are still alive. Come on." The male Cybertronian picks up Moonrock gently and takes her to Ratchet, the Autobot medic, to see if she was alright.  
"Well, she has lost a lot of Energon and she was on the brink of death. If you didn't find her, Ironhide, she would have lost her life. But she will be alright."  
"...Megatron...why..." Said Moonrock in a very faint voice.  
"She's talking. Are you alright?" Ironhide said to Moonrock.  
"...Who's...that...?"  
Ironhide looks at Ratchet, who shrugged. "I am an Autobot."  
"...A...Autobot...I...wanted to...become one...I am...a...Decepticon..."  
"Oh my goodness! You can't be." Ironhide said. "You can't be a Decepticon!"  
Moonrock opens her optics, "...I...wanted...to...become...an Autobot...Thank...you..."  
"For what?"  
"...Saving...my...life...If...I...was...killed...I...wouldn't...be...here..."  
Ratchet was fixing the stomach plate on Moonrock so she would stay alive and wouldn't lose more Energon.  
"...Thank...you...The...green...Autobot..."  
Ratchet looked around, "Me?"  
"...Yes..."  
"No problem."

Now, Moonrock had fully recovered and fell in love with Ironhide ((who saved her life)). And now she is a fully trained Autobot. Also she has that scar on her stomach plate, where Megatron ripped her first sparking out. Whenever she sees Megatron, she will remember what happened to herself and her first sparkling.  
Now today, she has two cute sparklings ((Sunstone and Steel)). She had a happy life, until the death of Ironhide. Every day, she is mourning. Poor thing.

Paste your document here...


End file.
